It is known that thermal anemometers belong to a class of instruments that sense mass flow using a heated sensor. The heat removed from the sensor can be related to the velocity of the air (or other fluid) moving past the sensor. This type of sensor has been used since the late 1800's with some of the earliest theoretical analysis done in the very early 20th century. Thermal anemometry continues to be the subject of research, and has evolved to be one of the predominant methods of airflow measurement.
The principle used requires that the flow sensor be heated to some temperature above the temperature of the fluid or gas being measured. Velocity of the fluid or gas is related to the power dissipation in the sensor. Very early implementations of thermal anemometers involved manual adjustment of the sensor temperature. The manual adjustments proved to be inconvenient and, as technology became available, were replaced by electronic control circuitry that automatically maintained the sensor at the specified temperature.
It is instructive to examine a typical circuit known in the art, which is shown in FIG. 1. This circuit includes a bridge circuit 100, an operational amplifier 101, and a power output amplifier 102. The bridge circuit 100 comprises two circuit legs. The first leg senses the ambient temperature, and includes a resistive temperature detector (RTD) RD, an offset resistance RC, and a reference resistance RA. The second leg is the heated velocity sensor, comprising a second reference resistor RB and the heated RTD RE.
The circuit of FIG. 1 works by applying a voltage to the bridge 100 sufficient to heat the velocity sensor (RE) to a temperature where its resistance will balance the bridge 100. In this circuit, sensor measurement and temperature control occur simultaneously. Within this circuit, the resistive sensor RE behaves as a nonlinear passive element. The nonlinearity results from power dissipation in the sensor, which raises the sensor temperature and changes its resistance, thus making the resistance value dependent on the current through the sensor. Control of the sensor temperature takes advantage of this nonlinear behavior.
There are several limitations of this prior-art technique that must be considered. One such limitation is that the ambient temperature sensor must not be powered in any way that could cause self-heating, while the RTD (resistance temperature detector) used to sense the velocity must be heated sufficiently to sense airflow. Since these sensors are typically disposed in corresponding legs of a bridge network, only by making the ambient sensor resistance much larger than the velocity sensor resistance will the self-heating be reduced sufficiently to prevent significant temperature errors. This limits the selection of sensors and often requires the use of more expensive custom RTDs rather than lower cost standard values used widely in the industry. Additionally, with a very low sensor resistance, sensitivity to temperature is proportionally lower, requiring measurement of signals near the threshold of system noise.
Another limitation is the resistances in interconnection wiring and connectors. Practical use of the sensors often requires that the sensors be located some distance from the rest of the circuitry. The resistance of the wire and other connecting devices can be quite significant with respect to the resistance of the sensors, and causes potential temperature and measurement errors. Compensating for these parasitic resistances is usually done by varying the bridge component values or adding additional compensation circuitry. This can require a significant amount of calibration time and increase the cost of the system. Changes in the lead resistance due to temperature variations can cause temperature errors that are difficult to compensate.
In addition, sensor operating temperature may be restricted to a single offset value because of the fixed offset resistor generally employed in prior-art designs. In implementations where it is desirable to allow selection of different velocity ranges, varying the offset temperature allows the sensor sensitivity to be optimally adjusted.
Consequently, a need arises for a thermal anemometer system that avoids self-heating of the ambient temperature sensor, does not suffer from calibration errors due to interconnecting wiring, and operates easily at different velocity ranges, while retaining dependability and a relatively low cost/performance ratio.